


Breathing Is Just As Painful As Being Betrayed

by dreamless_demon



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Feels, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light S&M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of a Faked Suicide, Violence, attempted suicide, cursing, feels all around, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamless_demon/pseuds/dreamless_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is trying to escape the Chautari, SHIELD and every Avenger after the aftermath of what had happened in Manhattan. He finds himself in London laying low when he comes across a very smart individual and asks for help. Of course Sherlock Holmes is very reluctant but when the stranger shows that he is quite capable of being in the detective's company he changes his mind.</p><p>-Alternate ending for The Avengers and set after The Reichenbach Fall (Moriarty is still alive, Coulson is still alive, and Irene Adler is around)</p><p>-The couples that are hinted at (past/present) are Loki/Thor, Clint Barton/Loki, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Irene Adler/OFC, and Molly Hooper/Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I, of course, own absolutely nothing and this story is/was not looked over by another so, do tell me if there are some mistakes in there. I will try to update every few weeks (because of school and other RL problems).

Even though Loki didn't want to admit it, it was hard getting out of the chains and the muzzle all while under watch of every one of the Avengers. After being on the stairs in STARK Tower with the sudden feel of defeat the younger god had to think quickly on how to escape and he knew just how to do it.

-

_“I don't think you'll be getting that drink.” Tony had spoken to him as Thor hurried to haul his brother up to his feet painfully. “Not because of what you did to my tower and killed a bunch of people with an alien race but because I don't think these guys would allow it.” And with that comment he was slapped lightly on his armored arm by Natasha._

_As the moron continued to talk to the rest of them to try and figure out what to do with Loki, said god was fighting his brother's touch. Ever since coming to Midgard it felt like any touch of his only fueled the mischief maker's anger even more. Maybe it was jealousy that drove him to hate it, the older of the two DID choose Jane over him, and he was the golden prince, he was the righteous one who could kill a race and get away with it, he was the one everyone loved...We will show you true pain came a voice causing him stop and shudder in fear. It was then that the thunderer noticed something was off and asked what was wrong._

_“Nothing you fool now let me go! I have done nothing wrong.” Nothing wrong in his eyes of course. “I hope your wound from earlier gives you pain, Thor.” The name that fell off the silver tongue was like poison and it was then that everyone had stopped talking and looked towards the pair. By this time Hulk had turned back into Bruce and he had a pair of clothes on wondering just what was going on. They could all see the pain in their friend's eyes for his 'brother' but no one could see what was coming._

_“It is not the physical wound that hurts me Loki.” And with that cuffs were taken from Bruce, who gladly grabbed them as he changed, as well as the muzzle. “These will take most of your powers away and this will keep you from telling your lies.” Explaining them did little to Loki for he had already guessed and luckily his true and ugly form was not to be shown to humiliate him more. Even when the muzzle was about to be on him completely he said nothing and just obeyed. They would get what they deserve whether it was death or by punishment, he couldn't decide just yet; one thing was sure though, he would keep his bargain with Natasha._

-

Loki's emerald eyes looked at the Tesseract then up to Thor before he grabbed the device for teleportation. Did no one know that he knew how it worked? Fools, of course they didn't. When it was activated and the 'brothers' had disappeared his insides felt like they were being shook around in the process until they landed on the abandoned rainbow bridge.

Abandoned...

“Where might Heimdall be?” Blue eyes searched the area but there was still no god in golden armor.

_Maybe he had left you alone with me for a reason._

“Do not speak with your powers to me Loki.”

_Is that what you fear? To be alone with the one person you could have had, that you loved so dearly, that you broke the heart of because you chose a woman just to be accepted? You fear me and as you should Thor, son of Odin._

Thor's eyes dropped with sadness before his brows furrowed and he looked back up quickly just in time to see the cuffs snap off along with the muzzle. “I hope you really love her Thor, just so I can see the look on your face when she dies by my hands.”

“Brother!” There was a loud roar that followed that word before Mjolnir was swung at a disappearing Loki. Oh how he must have felt betrayed and that look on his face! It was priceless really and the trickster loved every moment of it, that was of course until his magic became painful and he was dropped on a hospital bed.

He rolled over with a hiss, holding his side as he sat up. He didn't even notice that there were occupants outside of the dark room all he knew was that those blasted cuffs left his magic to only slowly comeback to him. _How long is this going to last_ the male asked himself as his eyes opened. Finally he was able to look about the room but only as best as he could with little to no light. Where was he? Why did it smell like someone died and tried to clean the area with as much antiseptic as-Just then the door opened to reveal a tall man, followed by a woman, and a shorter of the two men with a mustache. Ugly little thing it was but he couldn't think too much on it before he quickly spoke a spell to change his clothes, so by the time the light turned on the three were shocked to see a live and well dressed person in the morgue.

“Oh, uh, sir, are you okay? You do realize this is the morgue right?” Molly quickly rushed to Loki's side wanting to touch the handsome man but refrained from doing so. She might have been confused as everyone else but she still had a job to do. “You look terribly hurt, Mister..?”

It was his time to say that he was a different person, to make use of one of his talents, to come up with an excuse as to why he was here and apparently not in a different room but nothing came to mind until he looked at her. “I was brought here by accident because of that chemical that, slows your heart rate down? You see someone had tried to murder me in a shooting only, what time is it? Ah yes, three in the afternoon..so about an hour ago? The medics must have thought I died and brought me here. I am terribly sorry.” A cool hand quickly reached to his chest and hissed in a bit of pain.

Whether this place would be the ideal place to lay low or not would depend upon the actions that would follow. The taller man next to his companion began gazing over him like he was either a piece of meat or trying to read him, either way, it took a little more than just innocent staring. While he and the man with the cheek bones had a staring contest going on he spoke lightly, pain still coursing through his body. “Ah but, do forgive me. I am Loki, Laufeyson and you are..?”

Even though it was meant for the nurse, all of them seemed to answer.

Clearing his throat the shorter one spoke. “I'm John Watson-”

“Sherlock Holmes and that's Molly Hooper. Now, what's your name again because I highly doubt you are telling the truth, Mister Laufeyson, for many reasons. Your eyes say that you are creating some kind of mischief in yet the way you're holding yourself means that you are truly in pain so you won't be able to. You didn't come here by accident you came here for a purpose and that alone. Molly, really, you should stop staring at him like that, he's gay too.” All while the human Sherlock was talking he was walking closer and closer, eyes never leaving the stranger except to look at the rather hurt mortal woman. He liked this man already.

Loki leaned over and with a free hand touched Molly's chin lightly. “Don't listen to him dear, you are so beautiful. How about we talk more later hmm? Take the-..Mister Watson with you somewhere to leave me and this man alone, I'll treat you later, I promise.” After a small wink from the flirting trickster she did leave and John with her despite his bickering. It looked like she didn't even know what to do with her feelings at that moment which made him want to laugh but he didn't.

“Is there anything else, you would like to observe of me Mister Holmes?” Though the gurney he sat on felt comfortable to his body at that moment he remained sitting with a clearly visible smirk on his features.

Sherlock was getting irritated with everything this man was doing they were working before he popped up. As he looked back onto emerald eyes he spoke with a slight annoyance. _What was with that smirk?_ “You are too full of yourself, you never finish anything, you are a dull human who wouldn't know a thing about _just_ thinking. You are obviously a compulsive liar and, there is something I can't quite put my finger on..Oh yes, you are terribly over looked.”

Finally a laugh escaped Loki. Removing his hand on his chest to set it on the other side of him he leaned forward and with a small smile he spoke his next words as clear as one could get. “Wrong, Sherlock, completely wrong except for a few things maybe even a couple of things.” Getting up finally the god straightened his suit and walked to the other gurney across from him. “I am running away from the mistake I made so no mischief yet. Yes I am in pain, also a cause of my mistake and it is just a matter of time that I can get away from here without causing more pain. I came to Midgard for a purpose but not here-which reminds me, where am I? And, a morgue? What is a morgue? It smells terrible in here, like someone died...Oh yes, back to what we were talking about and why you are wrong. Correction, I do not care much for my partner's sex.” _Though I would like to point out that I am now picky about the species I have intercourse with._ “As far as me being full of myself, I have things to back me up like you. You are smart and fairly good looking and you know this when others might not. I do finish things though I was, just interrupted this time. And a dull human?”

The silver tongue stopped walking, multicolored eyes trained on his back before he turned around. “How dare you call me human! Your species is insufferable, sentimental, obnoxious, stupid, and you all talk about protecting your dull planet but you don't even go through it, you even treat these other humans like they are better! So many things are wrong with planet it disgusts me and you Sherlock, you might be an exception.” There was a moment when he stopped venting and ran a hand through his hair before resuming, he didn't care if his cover was blown because he knew that the male in front of him still didn't believe him. “Of course I am a liar but from time to time I do tell the truth but you would not know now would you? You think I am lying right now do you not?”

Sherlock said nothing and put his hands behind him as he continued to look at the..creature. The man looked as if he was telling the truth but he couldn't exactly tell. “And, I am over looked but I no longer care, it is their loss. Now, I have a proposal Sherlock Holmes, if I continue to spare your life promise me a place to stay.”

“Someone already tried killing me Mister Laufeyson and that didn't work out too well.” The human couldn't stand that he was wrong. He had never been wrong deducing someone, never, and now that he knew that he was wrong what else was right about this one? Was he actually a god? No, gods were impossible and so was multiple worlds. There was a small irritated smile as he huffed. “I don't think that's a good idea, I just met you and you have proven nothing to me except that you are a good liar. You are not a god and you seem to be delusional, it is a good thing you are in a hospital.”

As soon as the detective was done talking it was then that Molly and John came back in the room, the woman with two cups of coffee and the other with two more.

“I, uh, I didn't know what you liked Mister Laufeyson but I got you coffee.”

Loki's expression changed as did the air around them finally and John noticed. When his cool hand grabbed the cup from her she furrowed her brows. “Are you cold? It isn't exactly the warmest down here.”

“Oh no thank you dear.” The fake smile along with a very submissive voice came back fitting right into character again. Sherlock observed the way he talked to her and grabbed his cup slowly from John before they engaged into a conversation themselves.

“I take it the case is going to be put off for now?” John said before he sipped his coffee and looked at the scene in front of them as well. Every so often he could see emerald eyes gaze at Sherlock then back to Molly.

“Not for long.”

“What did you two talk about?”

“I deduced him..and got it wrong..” And John began coughing on the coffee that 'went down the wrong pipe'. The woman and god seemed unaffected by the action.

“Did you just say what I think you just said? You got it him wrong? Don't tell me you're too sour to continue the case Sherlock.”

“I'll finish it, I'll always finish the one's we take on I just, want to figure this one out...He asked if he could live with me.” Sherlock's eyes looked at the black hot liquid in the cup then back up to Loki.

The ex-army doctor was just about to cough again when that last sentence was spoken but didn't thankfully. His brows furrowed again, looked at the man then his friend. “He what? A complete stranger that pulled what, the woman did to you? That's crazy, don't do it, I won't allow it.”

“John, the woman liked me and she wore no clothes when she..did that to me, I can't even tell if he, likes me or if that is just how he is. Secondly, I can do what I like with or without your approval.” You're not my brother, you are not my mother-Then again with the consultant it wouldn't matter if someone was family, he still didn't listen.

“Oh? So you worked here for that long? Impressive, impressive. All the women that I seem to meet rely on the men, it is almost irritating but I'm glad you are not like that.” Loki looked behind Molly and frowned. “I am terribly sorry, weren't you going to do something before I interupted?”

“Oh, yes.” She laughed lightly before she moved to the two men, empty cup in hand. “You wanted to see that body right? I have to tell you it's not like all the others you asked to look at.”

As the three walked around and looked at a rather torn up body the god finished the disgusting thing in his hand and set the cup aside. He needed to change Sherlock's mind and quick though it did make him curious..why this mortal? It must have been his looks and smarts. What would his body look like with out those clothes on he wondered as he stepped closer to the others and examined the body.

Moments later Loki spoke like he meant business. “This man was brutally killed by not just one instrument, which was a metal bat, but three; the metal bat, a gun which was an M1911 pistol with only seven of the nine bullets emptied, and then there was the car that ran over his right ankle and where his elbow is. Of course he was beaten up by fists and kicking to the sides multiple times but I did not think that those would be considered a weapon.”

Everyone seemed to fall silent and it was then that Sherlock smiled. “I hope you can pay your half of the rent, we could use someone like you.” And he went on looking at the body for clues for the case he and John were currently on.

“Brilliant...I mean, I've seen it with the brothers but with a complete stranger like you..” I don't know if I should be amazed or roll my eyes at how there are now three brilliant, obnoxious, people around me. The detective rolled his eyes and continued on with his work and once done ten minutes later he looked at the prince.

“John, your meeting with your wife is in ten minutes, Molly have you looked over Mister Laufeyson yet? He was in pain an hour ago and it's 221B Baker Street.”

“Right then-oh thank you thank you thank you Mister Holmes, you won't regret it.” On the inside the mischief maker was cringing at how he was acting but he knew the leaving detective knew that he was just faking for the others. 221B Backer Street? Where the hel was he though? It would just be easier if Sherlock answered him earlier...

When the tall british man left so did John although it was faster than his friend's pace and the woman muttered something before putting away the body and walking back to Loki. “I'm sorry I forgot..Are you okay though? Do you need anything?”

“To tell you the truth yes, I am well but, do you think I can borrow some money? Just enough for transportation.”

“Oh sure, pay me back when you can get back on your feet okay?” Molly looked into one of her pockets and pulled out a few notes, handing them over. The cool slender fingers grabbed it as he bent down to kiss her cheek before leaving the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Loki and Sherlock are getting along famously -__- *sarcasm* And is that a jealous/overprotective John I see?!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple shirt, that is all

It was easier to figure out where he was by just hearing people talk around him in the hospital and out of it. Loki was beginning to get irritated and with human's surrounding him it only made it worse, even when a random girl bumped into him just as he was about to breath in calmly made it worse. Thankfully a cab came by right at that time but he furrowed his brows, slightly confused and weary. Instead of worrying about what might jump out of it he opened the door and got in.

“Where do ya wanna go?” The cabbie said with a drawl that was obviously not from around those parts.

“The detective said 221B Baker Street so wherever that might be.”

“Ah, I love that place! Did you know that there was a big scandal there? It's quite famous now because of it. There was also a rumor that the detective, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, his companion, were lovers at one point until Mister Watson got married.” And she just kept on going on and on about things that were quite useless to him. Like he could care about things as stupid as what others said, now if it was the truth then that would be a different story. “Well then, here we are. That'll be £12.76.” Instead of wanting change the god just grabbed the twenty quid in his suit pocket and handed it to the woman before leaving.

So there he was, standing in front of the small black door and rather small building, thinking. What was he going to do? What could he do? All that human was going to do was provide for him until things eventually died down; but for how long?

A large inhale of cool moist air entered his lungs before emerald eyes looked up to the clouding sky. It was going to rain with the way they kept on like that and he definitely didn't want to get caught in it so he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Seconds past before a little old lady opened the door, slightly confused and possibly annoyed.

“Hello? How can I help you?”

“I am Sherlock Holmes' new roommate, Loki Laufeyson.”

As if he had said something that was the greatest news in all the world her face lit up and she began ushering the god in quickly. “Oh I'm so glad he found someone after John left him. Though he won't admit it he's rather lost up there-oh and you're such a good looking man like he is! I assume you'll be sleeping in his room? You seem like the type.”

Did all women here talk none stop? Instead of snapping at her and her ignorant touching on his arm he humored her as much as his will would allow. Once the two reached the top of the stairs and walked into the actually clean flat Loki rolled his shoulders and took off his jacket. “Since he isn't here I suppose I'll give you the tour. Living room here, the sitting area, oh and here is the kitchen. Through the kitchen is yours and Sherlock's room. Oh I am so happy.” She mumbled to herself as she began to put dishes into the sink. “Would you like some tea? Just this once because I won't be arsed to do it again dear. And these dishes, this house-is that why he is letting you stay here? To actually clean up his mess?”

Loki was only half listening when his pale fingers began to trace over the fireplace, a beat up chair then finally the table in the kitchen which had weird instruments all over it. It almost looked like an alchemy lab with all the glass tubing and flasks. Then the woman's questions hit his ears and he felt like rolling his eyes. Him, cleaning, what a thing to truly see. “No tea and no that is not why I am here.”

Mrs. Hudson paused and looked back at him. “Then what are you here for? You couldn't be a new companion could you? Or is it that he actually does..Oh well, that's fine you know. I know a few people like that but I never really pictured Sherlock being with someone who is just as handsome and slightly taller than he is.” Again she began mumbling to herself, continuing with the task she set out to do. The silver tongue on the other hand ignored her again right after the second question, obviously bored with her.

Instead of standing there the god decided to walk into what would be he and the detective's room. Did he have to sleep with him? It wasn't a bad idea but what would he-

“What are you doing in my room?” Came a less than friendly voice. “And you never told me what your real name is.”

“And you, the ever so clever detective, should be good at deducing, as you call it, but you are not, not with me. Or you can be if you let that funny little brain of yours just think. Could it be possible that there are different worlds out there, planets, stars, people, alien races? But enough about things that are impossible, let us talk about the things that are possible, like living up to that name I have.” With a smirk the door closed and a ball of flame was hovering in Loki's hand. “Do not be afraid, it is just a trick to you right?” A laugh this time escaped him before he studied the other, the flame disappearing in the process.

“Lovely trick, do you have something under your sleeve to do such a thing?” Sherlock said as he tossed his gloves on the nearby nightstand and took off his coat.

By the gods...“Then how do you explain me shutting the door from all the way over here?”

“Mrs. Hudson probably closed it.”

“She is washing dishes.”

“I don't believe in magic and I don't believe the fact that your name is of a god.”

The smirk on the older of the two men finally faded which was replaced by an irritated look. “Oh it seems I have a lot to teach you you pathetic mortal. Tell me, did it hurt when you watch John's heart break? Did it hurt going to his wedding? Meeting him at that restaurant? Did it also hurt trying to be nice to his wife? After all that time of finally finding a friend and it being someone you could be with for what seems like a life time, to just forget about you and marry? What about that first kiss you two had?-”

“Shut up this won't-”

“Did your heart break when you realized you two would never make love again? Or did you lock those feelings away just for him? After all, it would ruin the way you work would it not?”

“Shut up! I am letting you stay here, you can at least respect my words! You should shut your mouth because you know nothing.” Hands were fisted at his sides and his features were as cold as ice but that didn't scare the mischief maker off, it only encouraged him.

“Then how did I know about you two? Should I go into something more deeper than someone that you loved? How about how you still do drugs? Or how you smoke a cigarette ever so often? Of course it is not as bad as the past were you craved it as much as you craved John when he slowly wrapped his chapped lips around your-”

In an instant warm strong hands grabbed for long raven hair pulling it back and tightening its grip with every word the detective spoke. “I have it in my right mind to throw you out for your insolence.”

“But you will not because you are curious how I know these things-ah!” A hiss escaped Loki when his hair was grabbed even tighter. It was bad enough he was in pain from the magic he was using just to read the man's mind and to keep his human looking form, he didn't need this as well.

“How do you know these things? You can't possibly be reading my mind could you..?” Multicolored eyes watched the emerald one's closely, searching for anything to use.

“Yes, I am reading your mind Sherlock Holmes and I have to say, I do not know if I should be sorry for you or not.” True concern was shown in his face and remained even when the human backed away, letting go of his hair in the process. “...You did not want to listen to what Moriarty said did you? He was right and you knew it. Pray tell, do you want to forget how you feel about him?”

When he let go of the other Sherlock sat down on the bed, staring at his hands like he was thinking about what the immortal said, though when Loki sat down beside him he furrowed his brows. “I, don't mind how I felt about him..he's still my friend, I just, don't want to be hindered by the way I feel about him now.”

“I will help you if you help me.”

A smirk rose as he looked at the pale man beside him. “You look ill and you're quite cold, I urge you to sleep, _Loki_.”

“Mmmmm, hearing you say my name sends a shiver down my spine.”

“Yeah? I bet I could touch you again and that would send more shivers down your spine.”

“I do not know, maybe you can try?”

Each sentence that was spoken they would lean closer to each other, Sherlock watching Loki closely and Loki watching Sherlock. Smiles were visible on their lips but it didn't last long before the detective got off the bed and spotted a pouting god. “I won't believe you anytime soon. Now, sleep.” And then he was gone, door closed behind him. _Was that real? No no no Holmes, far from possible_.

It wasn't until morning that he would step foot back in that room and when he did he actually stood there quietly, watching what looked like a half naked god buried in pillows and the soft comforter. He was rather cute when he slept, his dark hair scattered around his head, pink lips opened just a bit, his face calm...Loki then began to stretch right before his eyes and rolled over, blinking slowly.

“Morning.”

“I want breakfast.”

“Cook it yourself.”

“...I, do not know how to cook. I am royalty and have others do that for me.”

“Go take a shower then while I..figure out something.” The human's smile faded as he ran a hand through his hair. When he looked down to the floor briefly then back up he was a bit shocked to see a naked man standing near him.

“A shower? If it is anything like a waterfall I would like that, sounds refreshing, but, I do not know how to work your Midgardian things. Show me just this once and I will try not to bother you with it again.” A tired smile showed on the god's pink lips as he stretched again, he knew the other was staring and he liked it.

“What? You cannot be serious can you? How long have you been here? You're human you should know-...” _Maybe he is a god. If he's a god then_ -Sherlock's head began to swim. _It isn't possible, there is no such thing. The hound was explained but this? This?! This couldn't be..No no no no, absolutely not_. “Fine, I'll show you, cook you breakfast and then I have to go, I was working on a case before you interrupted me.” He grumbled before opening the door to the bathroom and starting it up. “I'll assume you like a cold shower, but if you don't then change this over here and this over here till it's your preferred temperature. Then shut it off like so.”

Loki's smile kept even when he hugged the man, his lips right next to his ear. “Thank you, I think I have it now.” He was just about lick and nip at the ear but the detective got out of his grasp, pointed at the towels and shut the door probably harder than necessary.

The mischief maker frowned but stepped into the shower none the less and began washing himself with odd gel like things which excited him only because they smelled like the man he was just now hugging. Oh if he wasn't in his right mind he would be touching himself, getting off on the smell and brief touch alone. It didn't take long before he was done though and shut off the shower as he was shown, stepping out and drying himself off.

As he stepped out, grabbed the surprisingly soft towel and rapped it around his hips he wondered what he would wear. He couldn't very well wear the same clothes he did yesterday so when he left the bathroom the silver tongue simply took it upon himself to rummage through the human's clothing. It didn't take long before a plan formed in his mind to only wear a shirt, a very nice, silk like purple shirt.

“Sherlock, honestly, I think you should stick to your experimenting. You should have come to me you know. Do you want me to teach you how to cook somethings?” Mrs. Hudson asked as she set down the food on the plate.

“I know how to cook I just..not pancakes. Thank you though, for doing this.”

“Oh anything for you dear, honestly, I say I'm not your housekeeper but here I am, saving your behind-you know, it occurred to me that you never tried cooking for John, is this uh, guy special?”

“He doesn't know how to cook.” The tall man deadpanned and hurried her out when she was done setting the table. She thankfully didn't mind, she knew he didn't want to seem like a helpless man. The only thing she gave him was a light laugh and that's when he began to walk back to the kitchen.

“There, that's done, John will be here soon, he's-”

“Done with his shower. You know, I never pictured humans to be so obedient like you.” Came a cool and playful voice from the bedroom doorway. It took a minute for the detective to realize that was his shirt and instead of complaining, which would have lead to a fruitless struggle, he tried to ignore how good it looked on him.

“You don't know how to cook, I wouldn't want you to burn down the only place we have to stay.”

Loki of course loved every minute of it and made a show of it too when he bent over the table to smell the plate before sitting down and poking at the two round circles and yellow bunched up things ong the side. “Would you mind telling me what this is?”

“Pancakes and scrabbled eggs. You've, never had them before?” _Curious..._

He shook his head and pointed at the bottle and little shakers next to it. He felt ridiculous now, asking what things were like a little child wondering about the Frost Giants...

-

_“Brother, can I sleep with you tonight?”_

_“Of course. What is wrong Loki?” Once the okay was given from Thor Loki ran over to the bed and crawled under the furs, cuddling close to the blonde till they were both comfortable._

_“My room is really cold and I am afraid that there is a frost giant under my bed.”_

_“Well, they shall not hurt us here.” Thor smiled down at the raven haired boy. He wouldn't admit it but now he was scared too, so much so that when pale, cold hands touched his stomach he flinched. “By the Nords brother, you are so cold? Did they try touching you?” And it was a serious question._

_“No! I ran away and came to you. You can fight them off, can't you?” When emerald eyes opened and stared up at him he suddenly felt brave and hugged his brother tighter against him._

_“I will protect you whenever, so yes, I will fight them off of you.”_

_They giggled lightly, careful not to wake their parents. “Which is why you are going to be my husband right?”_

_“Right. Loki-”_

-

“Loki, are you okay?”

“Hmm? Yes yes, go away, I no longer need your help and your presence is setting me off, go away.” He pouted and stabbed the fluffy round thing before taking a curious bite. Sherlock on the other hand huffed and went to his room to change and get ready, Loki didn't care one bit.

Just as he was about to pour some of the thick sweet stuff on his pancakes and eggs John came through and stopped abruptly. “Don't you know how to put on more, clothes? And why are you wearing Sherlock's shirt-...”

Oh this was going to be fun. “We simply slept together. I like taking someone's virginity but after I found out that I was not the first it hurt my ego. It did not stop me though, mmm, and he felt good too. Tell me, how is your wife? Does she like Sherlock or is she jealous like all the others were?”

“Stop it Loki or you're out on the street-”

“You would not dare.”

“Try me. And we didn't do anything John, he's just trying to rile you up. Are you ready to go because I can't stand being in the same room as him.”

“Your eyes beg to differ Sherlock.”

While they were bickering back and forth, the human getting ready beside the god John watched, confused, jealous, and sad. Was he replaced already? And with that thought a smirk was given to him by the already insufferable new guy.

“Yes, I'm ready. Let's just go already.” Both of them left but not before Sherlock gave a weary glace at both of them.

Once Loki was alone he finished his food rather quickly, happily stuffed and licking his lips from the syrup. Now what was he going to do? Instead of just sitting there thinking of what to do he picked up the plate and fork, set them in the sink and began walking around the flat. There was a beautiful violin which he wanted to touch but didn't, he looked through some of the books but frown when only a few seemed interesting which were pulled out to read later, and then there was a fairly interesting device that was small and lit up as soon as he was about to touch it.

“I wouldn't touch that if I were you.” Came a deep familiar voice which sent a little shiver down his spine. “It's mine, don't touch it and while you're at it don't touch the body parts in the fridge or cupboards, nor the things on the main kitchen table, the laptop, or the violin. Though judging by your name, your tricks, and the lack of knowledge for simple food names I doubt you would know how to work anything.” Sherlock came closer and grabbed the phone, reading the text and beginning to leave again. “Oh and before Mrs. Hudson comes up I suggest you put on pants, I don't want her having a heart attack.”

The result of all those words set the male's anger on fire. Rules rules rules and they all came from a filthy, no good, good looking, smart human. Ridiculous!

When the immortal man was to turn away to pick up the books he picked out the human spoke again.

“How did you know about the body?” _Why are you cold? How can you be who you say you are?_

“Some of it was obvious and the things that were not, I read your mind to figure out. That's all.”

“Stay here till we can work things out.”

Who was he to order him around? _Pffft, this Shakespeare seems more interesting than the outside where filthy humans were anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was excited to get this chapter out soooo ^^'
> 
> Don't worry though, in the middle of the third chapter some action begins :D
> 
> Feels come later, oooooor sooner, I dunno, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to fill in some story. Meaning this is the chapter that just, took forever.
> 
> Thor tells the rest of The Avengers about Loki and everyone isn't taking it well.

The only sound around Thor was the waterfall on either side of the Rainbow Bridge and his breathing. Here he was, looking at the spot Loki had disappeared from wondering just how he had gotten away. Most said he was a powerful magician but with the older prince growing along side the man who had magic in his blood since he was born that was an understatement. Maybe they were just going through their faze of hating each other, they often did that, but Loki never got violent unless he was scared-Wait, was that the reason he was attacked? Did the raven haired man actually want death and destruction as bad as he was trying for?

The thunder god knew that his adoptive brother was one for mischief and occasionally death but that? What he had done on Asgard? That was not him. It couldn't be him. Picking up the muzzle and chains before pointing Mjolnir towards the palace. He would have a word with Odin and Heimdall to update them on his brothers whereabouts before heading to Midgard.

One thing was sure though, Loki never backed out on his word and that meant Jane was in danger along with the other Avengers. _Not once have I thought of you as a god to be lying about that. You might have been scared of something but those were your true words..._ And that was a thing Thor feared. Moments later, after his, painful thoughts, he landed outside of the great hall and greeted some rather confused guards who had expected the mischief maker not the chains that had held him. Handing them over to one guard he asked another if his father was sitting on the throne.

“As far as we know the King is still sitting there yes.”

And just like that the blonde was walking away from them. He didn't want to do this but he knew it was the right thing to do. Bowing briefly to the King and Queen the male was just about to open his mouth when the older man interrupted. “I already know that Loki has escaped you, what I want to know is why you could not handle him by yourself.”

“Father I, I do not know how to control him anymore.”

“Of course you do not and you never did.”

“That is a lie! I always-”

“Silence!”

For a long moment they stared at each other, eyes ablaze before Odin had spoken again but with less anger. “I will inform Heimdall and we will start a search party for the other worlds. You will go to Midgard and-”

“I planned already to do this.” Thor spoke solemnly.

“Good. And Thor?”

“Yes?”

Frigga looked puzzled at first as her husband descended from the throne to get closer to their son and when he spoke it worried her even more.

“When you find him, whether you have to kill him yourself or bring him here to be killed do not let years of being together get in the way. He is no longer your brother, no longer my son, no longer a prince of Asgard, and a true enemy of this world. Treat him as the Jotun he is.” Even those words hurt him to be said but they had to be said and the blue eyed man knew this.

Thor backed away. How could he do this? How could this peacekeeper say something like that about his own son? Jotun or not, Loki was his brother and would not be killed..yet.

After he had backed away he had turned to go down the familiar hall to his room but upon going there he stopped by another pair of familiar doors. With furrowed brows he let his memory take over, his calloused hand running lightly over a part of it.

-

_“Loki.” There was a heartbeat and Thor called his brother's name again but with more urgency. “Lokiiiiiiii-”_

_“Shut up and just watch.” Loki spoke in a whisper before pulling back a bit of the red curtain for the both of them. A warrior was standing against a pillar while a woman was making out with him, their bodies pressed against each other in heat and lust._

_“We should not be heeeere.”_

_“Oh shush will you? Do you not know who that woman is, and who he is?”_

_For a moment the peaking boy looked at them and nodded before turning his gaze back to the one beside him. “Of course I do.”_

_“Then you would also know that those two are in big trouble if we snitch on them.”_

_“We would not..would we?”_

_“No no, I just wanted to bring you here simply because it is funny. This, has been going on for awhile now.”_

_Slowly they sunk down to sit on the floor and watch curiously, wondering just when it would end. No words were spoken until Thor started to shift._

_“What is it?” The raven haired man spoke, a bit agitated that both of them might get caught._

_“This is making me uncomfortable...”_

_“Then leave.”_

_“No I meant..them doing that-”_

_“Do you want to try that then?”_

_“Wh-what?!”_

_Loki looked over with a bored, irritated, but lightly flushed face and removed his hand from supporting his head. “Shut up or we will get in trouble. And you heard me. Do you want to try kissing?”_

_“I, but, we're brothers.” The blonde had said, his own face turning a reddish color. He did however scoot closer to the other._

_“That has never stopped us before.”_

_“Fine..fine.” He leaned forward and lightly cupped his brother's face with both hands. When he was a few inches closer, their noses practically touching, he spoke again. “Are you sure?”A nod came before their soft lips touched and just as it had started they parted. “I want another.”_

_“So greedy. Just, one more.” And they did. It was just a little peck like the first but it still fueled their need for one another._

_“Another.”_

_“Just one more, I promise you this.”_

-

They were little then, didn't even hit puberty when that had happened. The golden prince laughed and walked away from the doors to go to his own room. It was going to be a long night and in the morning, he would go back to tell his friends that they were going to have to fight Loki again.

Once in his room Thor leaned against closed doors for awhile before he went to his bed and sat down just as a single tear rolled down his cheek. How could he love someone so much and yet hate him just the same? He tried to protect his brother, he tried to show him love, he just..plain tried and nothing was ever good enough apparently. Strong hands ran through his hair before he shook, more salty tears escaping.

“Where have I gone wrong?”

Soon after that the god undressed to sleep. That night he would have a nightmare about shattering Loki's ribs and crushing the lungs in the process. When his body was over the bloody mess on golden floors blue eyes opened rather quickly and the body shot up in bed in shock of what that dream was. It wasn't real but it sure made his heart skip a few beats. Slowly the male got out of bed, no clothes to be seen on him as he walked from there to the bathroom to take a bath. He just hoped that by the time he got there no one was hurt.

***

 

“You got to be fucking kidding me. The drama King escaped?!” Tony refused to touch his morning Scotch till he got another word from Thor. That was bullshit and he didn't even wake up fully yet!

“Directory Furry will be please to hear this...” Natasha said as she folded her arms, Clint beside her agreeing.

“How could you just let him go? What happened?” Steve tried to be the one calm about it all besides Bruce, who went quiet after the unexpected visit from their friend.

“Friends, friends, listen. He is a talented trickster and can practically do anything. This, what you saw, was nothing compared to what he can do all on his own. This must have made him very angry.” There was a pause before he took a deep breath and continued. “I must let you know that he will be killed this time..whether we do it ourselves or on Asgard, he will pay for his many years of crime.”

At the last sentence they all looked at the thunder god and tried to sympathize. They knew what Loki meant to him but it didn't stop them from thinking that that was the right punishment. Bruce was the only one of them that thought death was a bit much but the alternative was even more of a cringing matter.

“Look, if no one is going to say it I will. It is a good thing because then he won't hurt anyone anymore. Thor, it's okay, he might be your adopted brother and you grew up together but that shouldn't shield what he did to so many innocence.” Clint put a hand on a broad shoulder and just as soon as it was there he pulled it away.

“I suppose...Listen, we should start the search as soon as possible. Tony, SHIELD has those scans of influxes in magic up and running correct or do you know at all about those?”

Tony looked up from his now empty glass and to the other, nodding. “Yeah. After you and Loki left they put them up but I'm thinking that if they did wouldn't we have been notified if he was here by now? Maybe now is the time we fill the one eyed pirate in about your dearest brother.”

“Yeah, so we can get ordered around? You do realize it has been less than three days that I have turned into the big guy. I might say much but this is..I'll be down in the lab.” Bruce then unfolded his arms and walked to the elevator. When the doors opened and closed behind him the rest of the avengers seemed to disappear soon after that.

“I will speak to Furry while you look at that machine they made.” And then Tony was finally alone after Thor left.

“Oh god, shoot me now.”

“I don't think that's a good idea sir.”

“Shut up JARVIS...”

For almost half an hour the genius sat on the couch, holding the still empty glass in his hand and when he finally came to he asked JARVIS to pull up what the god had asked him to. And indeed he was right, nothing was spotted yet besides the obvious. It was almost a shame. “Well, he can hide for now but sooner or later we're gonna find him.”

***

Natasha had just been dropped off by Clint when they awkwardly stood there in the door way waiting for the other to make a move or rather it was her waiting for the man to make a move. Ever since Loki he had been different, torn about something, and even afraid sometimes that they were together. Of course it only got worse with the news that the god had escaped.

She smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips right by his ear to speak softly. “Clint, it's okay, everything will be okay. He will be caught and killed this time.” Those words must have calmed him enough to where his own arms surrounded her waist and made his own head nuzzle her neck.

“What if it doesn't go okay? What if he does to me what he did to me the last time?”

“Clint...you're strong enough to fight him okay? And if you're not I'm here to help.”

He looked up just as a faint smile crossed his lips, grabbing her face gently and kissing her. For a moment that's all they did, kiss each other lazily, their tongues slowly moving against one another before they broke apart.

“Be safe.”

“I'll be at SHIELD's training grounds.”

“Then I'll call you in two hours unless something comes up?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey Clint?

“Yeah?

“I love you.”

“Love you too Tosh.”

***

It wasn't the fact that Loki was back that caused him to be angry, it was the simple fact that it really was a little less than three days since he had turned into the big guy. It took a long time to calm down from that and he didn't think anybody got that. Then again, of course they didn't, they didn't have what he had in him. So there he was, sitting in the dark room of his office in the lab, breathing calmly and closing his eyes to concentrate on his breathing.

_Why would Loki want to show up again?_

_What can he do that we haven't seen before?_

_If he is here, why hasn't SHIELD picked up on him yet?_

_I honestly need to stop thinking about him, it's only going to make things worse for me._

He slowly opened his eyes and exhaled, slowly rolling his head back to look at the ceiling. “Dammit...” Just as he looked back down he got up off the floor and went straight to turn on the lights so he could begin his research again with the new chemical mixture that he and Tony were trying to work on for turning flowers different colors. It was something stupid but it entertained the women none the less..maybe some men, then again, who knew.

-

_“It's something that nobody ever really tries. We should try it.”_

_“Tony..do you have nothing better to do?”_

_“No, not really.”_

-

***

Steve growled as he swung a bag over his shoulder and as he was mumbling to himself he hung the bag up on it's hook before he began to punch it. Thor should have handled that all the right way. He should have taken more magic away, he should have kept a heavy watch on him instead of worrying what would happen to him if he just turned him over. He got so mad just then that his third punch into his thoughts the bag spilled its contents and dropped almost right after.

He didn't know what to do except to be a good sport about it all and be the leader everyone wanted him to be. The captain couldn't get angry about something like that, that would be pointless, it wouldn't solve anything, and the man couldn't very well tell the prince to ignore his brother and just kill him. Everything was just..a bit overwhelming and with them just finishing beating the mischief maker it put him on edge. It would be like the Red Skull coming back, something he definitely couldn't take.

Finally Steve picked up the bag and threw it away then began to clean up the mess. It was going to be a long day of just waiting and who knew after that, but sooner or later Loki was going to slip and that's when they would capture the bastard and kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock didn't know what to think really with Loki staying at his flat, he didn't even know if he should believe the other man, the god, the human-the what ever the hell he was only because he feared what he could not explain and there was only three things he was afraid of and two of those he didn't feel like saying. For a long moment he thought about them and decided to add one more to the list but it would have been pointless to put it there, Moriarty would have called it sentiment...

Bending down to look at the woman's body on the ground the detective could hear faint voices in the background but he didn't worry, it was most likely Lestrade talking to the lawyers about the divorce again and John trying to get through to him about the case. It obviously wasn't working.

_A hint of gun powder still remaining around bullet wound which, the way that it was made on the skin, would indicate that the wound was created by the same exact hand gun as the body that was in the morgue. Then there is her visible skin. Bruising almost just like the other, clear that she was attacked but not mugged because her purse beside her was still in her hand and everything was intact. There was nothing that he could honestly say about it. It was clear that it was the same sloppy job as the one before._

“Someone might be repeating Moriarty. They're going to kill again that much is obvious, we just have to figure out the pattern.”

“But if it is another Moriarty it wouldn't be that easy remember?” John had added but it didn't get the result he was used to. It was silence and staring this time, some might have said they were silently talking to each other but the doctor knew that it was the demand to shut up; it was always that if they shared something like that.

A moment later they broke that contact and looked away. While Sherlock's mind was on the case John's remembered one of the memories from before the fall and tried to shake it away when it became apparent of which one it was. Lestrade in the mean time finally hung up the phone and walked to the pair's sides, apologizing.

“Alright, what have you got Sherlock.”

_It's irritating repeating myself..._

***

Loki was just finishing reading the play 'Henry V' when he had slowly drifted asleep in a loose ball, the books he grabbed earlier around him. Of course he did not care if the purple shirt didn't cover most of his lower body but the cute english man would have if he was there. He might as well keep the shirt; it was comfortable, clean, soft, smelled like the human and-”OH by the gods!” The mischief maker threw the book at hand against a wall as he sat up. It was not the book's fault of nor was it his somewhat messed up hair's fault that he thought of the male that way at that moment, it was all his even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. Maybe the god was just sex deprived. _That must be it_ he thought, _I must be lusting after him because of that reason._

When raven hair was smoothed back with a pale hand that was when there was a clearing of a throat heard and his head turned to see that very man and his short friend; whom still looked funny with that patch of hair on his upper lip.

“How kind of you to throw my things.”

“How kind of you to leave me here by myself.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked right back out and the only thing that stayed the same was John's place in the doorway and Loki's place on the bed. The two of them for the longest time just stared at each other before the blonde spoke. “What are you doing here really?” _I hope this isn't another Irene Adler._

“Obviously not what you are thinking.” Loki looked bored and definitely not in the mood for any sort of interview. So tired of his place on the bed his long legs moved to drape over the edge before getting up and walking by to follow the detective. Pausing for the moment he chuckled. “If you think me to be a man that is just like that woman you might want to think differently. Things are about to change around you John Hamish Watson and pretty soon your companion will think that two suns and two moons surrounding a world is common. Maybe that can answer your question a bit hmm?” And just like that he left, leaving the other speechless.

“You need to stop tormenting him.”

“I cannot help it, I see him as a threat.”

“How do you see him as a threat?” Sherlock paused from looking at his laptop and looked up to meet those bright emerald eyes that..seemed sad, lost, hurt-

“He still likes you you know. He might be married but he worries about you like a lover would, just like you.” The mischief maker pulled out a chair but the consultant didn't continue to pay attention, instead he looked back at the screen full of emails.

“I don't doubt that but there is little he can do. I have chosen to move on, he can too.”

“What is it you human's say..he was your first and you never forget your first.”

“Shut up and go do something useful. Go out and cause a little chaos, that's what you're supposed to do right? Oh and I'll let you know when I need your help on a chase, right now you're just getting on my nerves.”

“Oh! Look at you, being a cheeky little human. I do not know who you think you are-”

“I know very well who I am and who I am to you. I am a guardian to you by choice, Loki, and if you want to try and threaten me I will not have any of it.”

By this time the god could have taken it in anyway but just got pissed instead and stood up. “You are lucky my magic has not healed fully or else you would be begging for forgiveness you dull creature.”

To say that Sherlock was completely scared by the unknown of this person would have been ridiculous, though deep down he knew that he was at least a little scared, the other half of him however was still unimpressed; Turning to face a very sour and quite possibly cute face he smiled knowingly. “Dull creature? Last I checked I was very much on your list of interests. The way you threaten John, try to make me jealous with Molly, proceed to read my things, wear and sleep in my things, and then proceed to follow me around my flat like a little duckling. Please, tell me what is so dull about me.”

Speechless was the only thing the detective could pinpoint on the male definitely. What was going to happen if he continued to bury himself deeper into the unknown madness? _It couldn't be that bad right?_ The most he could do would be to hit him because even though the mind reading and the fire was shown he still didn't want to believe what he couldn't explain. “And here I thought you were the silver tongue of the Norse Gods, _Loki_.”

“What nerve.” Stepping closer Loki was just about to grab that smooth, angled, beautiful face when Lestrade came in making him stop.

The first reaction the lightly tan male had when seeing the trickster for the first time was what anyone would have thought 'in their right minds': beautiful, handsome, good looking, seductive, and _was that his arse?_

“Lestrade, perfect timing. What is it?” Turning his eyes from emerald ones to brown ones his smirk disappeared around the same time the raven haired male sat back down with a pout.

“I, uh-”

“Inspector...”

“There is another murder.”

“Good to hear.”

“If you're going to ask if there is a clue or a slip up that would be a yes.” There was an awkward pause before he continued. “It's his sniper's doing.”

“And you know this how?”

“Well...once you see the body you'll know why I suspect him.”

For a long moment they were all quiet, even John who happened to finally walk back into the living area and when Sherlock finally spoke he got up to grab his coat once more. “...Mister Laufeyson, get dressed, Lestrade I'll follow behind, and John-”

“Yeah, I know.” Said the blonde who straightened out his jacket, peeved still that the stranger talked to him like that earlier. When almost everyone was out of the room Loki stood once more, yawning, stretching to where everything from his lower back on down showed. Turning around after he was done there was a pair of eyes roaming all over him which given any other mood of his probably would have made him smile.

“Who might you be?” The inspector had nervously stepped closer and extended his hand out but not one movement was made by the other, he simply just starred at it before looking up.

“Someone you should not get involved with.” A once over made Loki suppress a laugh which turned into a little huff. “You are not my type anyway.”

***

Three murders, one big mistake or hint, and no idea where to begin looking for the man who was behind it.

_'GET MORIARTY'_

How clever of them. Or he, as the brunette male had guessed. A very good guess considering what was said about the gun that was used and the marks on the skin. Sherlock didn't want to admit it just yet that for once Lestrade was right so he just continued on with the task at hand. 'The strangest place to put the message was on the body' he had also said but the detective plus the doctor wasn't listening and the god, who was 'dragged' along, didn't listen either, he went so far as to ignoring them all for the time being.

It was then that John began to tap his calloused fingers on the window seal of the cab, flinching at guns going off in his head. He knew that he had to tell Sherlock the first and last time he meet the sniper but it was the kind of memory that hurt and brought back those awful mood swings. They or specifically he would understand right?

-

_Blood_

_Gun powder_

_Sweat_

_Dirt_

_Dead bodies_

_Those were the only things anyone could smell, especially John Watson. He had to concentrate on those things alone or else he would break down and breaking down while trying to fix the wounded would not have helped anyone. It was when the blonde was washing off his blood covered hands that he starred at them for the longest moment. To compose myself he told himself._

_Blood...Red, smells metallic, the wound was caused by a bullet flying past his abdominal and hitting a tree, treated well given the conditions and left over material. The man left and continued to fight even as I insisted on him resting. Next-And it was right when he turned with clean hands that he was hit in the shoulder._

_What use was an army doctor that was wounded?_

_Collapsing to the ground John tried to speak, call out for help but the others were outside of the almost empty tent and no way was he going to ask one of the men or women he had just treated; for more than one reason. When this thought had passed through his mind along with pain, duty, and responsibility, a very tall, handsome looking man, if he had to say so himself, came to his side to help._

_“Can you stand? I need you to so I can see your wound better. Just nod if you can.” In which he did. Not too soon after that the doctor was helped up and put on the table he was by. Such a smooth voice. Deep, foreign, rough from breathing. He had to concentrate on something at that moment right? Then there was another shot of pain that coursed through the arm and shoulder making it almost impossible to breathe. It wasn't sitting that caused it either or the moving, it was the touch of the others hand on the wound._

_“What's your, name, soldier..?”_

_“Colonel Moran. Friends call me Sebastian though. What about you?”_

_For a moment he actually had to think about what his name was and when his bleeding shoulder was given a squeeze he winced in pain again before speaking. “Doctor Watson. Friends call me John, doctor, Watson, amongst other names.” They had shared a laugh briefly though things turned almost to a blur when the work on his arm was being done._

-

It was not too soon after that that Moran had left for the field again and a week after that wound John was discharged so there was no way he could have seen the man again after that. Now with the way things were headed chances were high that they would meet again and he didn't know if he was looking forward to it or not.

“John, we're here.” Sherlock spoke next to his blogger's ear and got out of the cab to wait patiently. Again for just the briefest of moments the god and he were stuck in the same space as one another and it wouldn't have bothered him either if it wasn't for that stupid smirk he had on. Did he know something he didn't? Why did he always have to give him a hard time? If the blue eyed male didn't push the nagging feelings away now there probably would have been some kind of trouble so he did push them away and got out of the cab around the same time as the guy.

Loki's smirk faded once he was beside the consultant and the inspector, both of them too into the body before them to notice. Humans had odd ways of getting people's attention he thought silently glancing at the body with true interest unlike the last time where he had to read some of Sherlock's mind.

“The blood is dry which means that it has been well over a couple of hours since her death. With how much blood there is I would say that she died from the loss but I am not particularly sure. I remember going hunting and the animal would seem to bleed more when dead is why I say that.” He frowned slightly and bent down to be at 'his protector's' side, and to keep up with appearances, grabbed a pen from his pocket to point at a particular spot on the woman's chest. “He carved in so deep that he left indications on her bones. Which would mean that he was obeying orders; This man is a killer but not one for this kind of torture.” For a moment he let the others just listen and stood up tossing the pen next to a very shiny Italian shoe. “She died like all the others and this man, if you can even call him that, will not stop until you do happen to find him or the one that told him to do this. Should I tell you something you do not know of?”

 _That cocky little shit_. Okay, maybe he was jealous just for a little bit but that was only because Sherlock was becoming interested. Shaking another bad thought away mentally John frowned. “You've got to be joking. Are you reading his mind again or are you just another arrogant arsehole?”

Sherlock finally stood and looked at the two of them trying not to laugh. “Anybody, including Anderson, could make that observation so John calm down. Mister Laufeyson, this is not a contest to see who can get my attention the best and if it were you would be loosing, but, do tell me, what do I not know?”

“He can read minds?” Lestrade had pipped in, trying to be included in the little argument.

“Shut up Lestrade.” The doctor had responded just before the inspector's phone rang causing him to walk away with a bashful look.

In that amount of time the blonde's frown had gone, the wavy haired male's small smirk was back, and the silver tongue's face was unreadable which could have meant either bad or good things. “I do not feel like telling you. You can figure it out yourself.”

“And what if I decide that I want nothing more to do with you?”

“Then I might tell. Give me something that I want first, I would like something for my hard work.”

“I'll let you continue to sleep in my bed.”

“Not good enough.”

Instead of a smirk it became a small smile that even John had seen little of and Loki seemed to notice which made him turn playful.

“Oh whatever shall I do for the spoiled _prince_.”

“King.”

“Peasant you say?” _That mood didn't last long_ and that was the detective's motive all along.

“Fine! The man who did this? Went to war with your little doctor over here, saved his life when he got shot. Do not say that I was never good at sneaking into people's minds. Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to that place of yours that you call a home. I am tired and hungry from using my 'skills' and when I get there maybe I can get that little old human to make me something to e-”

John couldn't help but to be lost for words. His privacy was broken into, he felt trapped now that that was out, and these two idiot were fighting like they were a couple.  
“You touch her and I will make sure you end up on the streets where whoever is finding you is going to do so easily. I'll take you to dinner. John, I would take you too but don't you have dinner with your wife?”

“I'm sure she can understand if I go with you.”

“I wouldn't do that to her. Go on, I understand. Be at my flat early tomorrow, we need to go to St. Bart's.”

If Sherlock could have read minds, as well as he could read a person from head to toe, then he would have noticed that John was a bit hurt and felt a little replaced. To say that he forgot the feelings he had with 'his' doctor would be a lie and to say that he was just trying to move on just as the other did wouldn't be too far from the truth.

“Right then..I'll be there.” And that was all from the short man and the funny mustache. _I shall call it Harold_ the mischief maker thought for a passing moment while he turned back to look at those beautiful multicolored eyes.

“That dinner you promised?”

“I'll be in the cab, I just need to talk with the detective inspector.” With a nod he turned to that same man he was speaking of and leaned in a bit. “I need you to look up anything you have on Loki Laufeyson. I would but I don't have the time for it. Text me when you have something.”

“Is he linked with the murders?”

“...I'm not sure but what I do know is that he has to be lying about something.”

“Okay, I'll text you. Oh and Sherlock, about these murders, I have to speak with the press tomorrow what do I tell them?” Stepping back and almost hitting the body Lestrade held his phone tightly in his hand, listening intently.

“Tell them what you always tell them with murders. Just, don't mention what happened with the body this time.” Sherlock turned away to walk back towards the cab and when he got there he looked behind him, speaking loud enough the brunette could hear. “Oh and tell my brother he can help too with that little favor.”

The bashful look showed once more when the black car rolled away making him curse under his breath. There always had to be that one person to remind him that he was 'secretly involved' with Mycroft Holmes. It was bad enough the other Holmes brother knew when they had started dating but when John found out he couldn't hear the end of it for three straight hours. Trying to get his mind back into work he called his team to clear the body away and just as the call had ended it rang a familiar tune which automatically told him who it was.

“Mycroft? What have I done this time?”

“I cannot just, call you?”

“Twice in one hour? Don't get me wrong I love hearing your voice-”

“Then there shouldn't be a problem. Is my brother still with you?”

“No, he just left. He did tell me to tell you that you can help with the favor he asked of me though. I think it's just in case I run into any files that I can't get into but you can.”

“Of course. Now, when are you going to get here? I have the rest of the afternoon off and I want to take advantage of it.”

That could have meant any number of things but what it meant to the both of them? Just spending time together talking..mostly. “I'll be done in an hour or so.”

“Good...bye.”

“Remember to help me please. Bye...” As Lestrade listened to the dial tone he sighed and rubbed his face. Oh how he wished they could just say that they loved one another already instead of doing this awkward dance of who was going to say it first, though he couldn't worry about it too much, he of course had to go back into work mode or at least try, once more.

***

“Director Fury, we found a curious search someone is doing on Loki in London, England. Should I stop them from getting any further?”

Fury stopped talking to Coulson and stepped closer to the edge of the walkway, bending down to get a better look at the monitor that was on a lower level. “Yes but only stop them once you find out the exact location and be sure to let the others know as well; we have to find Loki.”

“Yes sir, right away.”

***

Night time had finally fallen in Cardiff and the lights came out to make the world know that it was still awake. A cool breeze picked up and the air around the restaurant that was by the Thames river smelled of a rainy day. Loki tried not to think of the littlest things with Sherlock in front of him but it was kind of hard not to when they weren't talking.

Sitting up a little bit straighter he looked out to the darkened waters, the lights dancing across it making him think of Asgard and it's lights from a distance on the rivers. “Humans are almost better off without us, no one terrorizing the people into praying to us, no one to judge them of where they might go in the afterlife...I would be a fool for believing such a thing. Humans are destructive and need to be ruled not let loose and make worse of the world. Even the cruelest of races have order.”

That had definitely knocked the detective out of his thinking process of trying to read the one in front of him. A waiter came up and he ordered them wine plus whatever Loki was going to eat; in which he didn't order nothing and waited for their drink.

“What makes you think that? You sure seem interested in watching the reflection these little lights give off.” He received a pair of eyes glaring at him which only made a smile appear shortly after.

“Your kind makes beautiful things but that is to only cover up the darkness in your souls. Look at all the killings over the years, the wars over something small, the things you Midgardians wrap yourselves into are endless. And yes, gods are not perfect either but we know where to draw the line.”

“So you're saying incest, cheating on a spouse, killing children, wives, and sometimes entire villages on certain planets are far less than what we do? You're doing little to impress me Loki.” The god hissed and leaned forward, whispering like he could explode if he didn't.

“I am stating your flaws and ours, do not get cocky with me, human.” Leaning back in his seat he looked out to the waters again, almost hoping he would catch a glimpse of something more than the pretty lights.

Just then their wine came and was poured into their glasses, the bottle left there as the waiter walked away again. Neither one of them went for the glasses though, Sherlock continued to watch the mischief maker and he the water. That was until emerald eyes landed on multicolored ones. “It must be so, confusing for you. Having to see magic on a daily bases, dealing with your feelings whatever they might be. Do you not just want to relax, for one night, and think of yourself instead of others? I bet you have not done that in quite sometime, have you?” Grabbing his glass finally and keeping their eyes locked the silver tongue took a short sip making the liquid dance in the clear glass in the mean time.

The detective chuckled deeply grabbing his own glass. “Don't tell me you're hitting on me.”

“I would not dream of doing such a thing. I would however want to get you in your bed with me.”

“Not going to happen.”

“And why not?”

“I'm on a case, and I don't do..that with just anybody.”

The god sighed and looked to that beautiful wavy hair. “You need some kind of connection with them I am guessing? Sherlock..Mister Holmes..of the two days and now two nights that you have known me you have not kept your eyes off of me-”

“You're a shady being, why wouldn't I?”

“Let me finish. We all know it's not because of that, it is because you desire me in someway. Whether it is because of physical features or my knowledge, or even the simple fact that I am the Loki, you want me. And do not try to lie, that obviously does not work for people in my company.” Taking another sip just as the other took a larger one he knew he had won something.

The human couldn't help but to stare, stare and think and study. Why was it so hard to figure out if this man was lying or not? Why couldn't he figure out what kind of person he really was? It irritated him to no end, especially since he also didn't know if he was right about him. Taking another drink, and a long one at that, he finally spoke, licking his bottom lip before hand. “So say you are trying to hit on me because of all the things you are saying I'm doing..what would we do about it?”

“It is obvious is it not?” There was a glimmer of mischief in his eyes as he licked the edge of the glass, taking in a small sip and licking his own lips. He knew Sherlock was watching and that's why he did it. “I do not have the appetite for, this place. Why do we not go to your flat and eat there? I am sure you do not want to go into a bathroom where just anyone can walk in.”

Despite his best the man's heart was racing rather quick. Having sex in a public place or having it at home where the memory of he and John did it, it was a hardchoice but he wanted to make new memories, again despite his best efforts. “Why not here? Then we can see if we have enough energy after words for, the flat.”

Loki was not expecting that but what ever the human wanted and he sure as hel didn't complain. Drinking down the rest of his glass he waited for the detective to finish his own and in doing so he crossed his legs to where a foot was in between the male's legs, rubbing a thigh gently while he spoke like velvet. “Imagine, my mouth on yours, slowly trailing down to your pulse point, my hands slowly coaxing you to harden all the way just so I can reach my hand down your trousers and rub you till you come. Or instead of my hand it could be my mouth, even my ass.” Chuckling lightly the god looked to the lights again on the water.

The male on the other hand had to give the god two thumbs up for trying. He did feel the alcohol working and the foot on his thigh but he couldn't say that words were anything to get excited about except for the choices that could happen. “I guess it all depends on how you make me feel. Because I am positively sure that anything you do after you make me hard is all for you.”

Not once did eyes look back, they just continued to look out. “Hmmm, maybe you are right, but that doesn't mean that you will not enjoy it some way or another. Having a god want to bring you to your knees in pleasure is not an everyday experience.”

Sherlock had enough. He leaned forward and grabbed a pale wrist hard, hard enough to bruise and growled, his deep voice making it clear that there was some kind of arousal and denial laced in. “You think you know everything. You might be a quick learner or someone who can play tricks but never, never assume what I might like and might not.” Standing up and yanking Loki to his feet they began their walk to the men's restroom. Once they got there he pushed them in and locked the door.

The mischief maker was taken back by that, all of it, in fact feeling the chilled hand from the cold grasping him like that made him all the more turned on. With a large smile he walked forward only to get knocked back against the sinks. Hips brushed against one another roughly as hands tried to find their place and even though both of them nipped at bottom lips neither of them kissed the other. As they settled into a 'comfortable' position of the god pressed against the sinks and his hands on the others chest and the consultant pressing himself into the male, hands tangled in long black hair all one could hear was the panting. Both had 'fought' for dominance but neither had won and they wouldn't find out who would top that evening only because at that moment the door busted down with Director Fury and the rest behind him.

“Oh you have got to be joking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when the going got good :D I also corrected myself with Fury's name (because in the last chapter I was bad with it, I know). Well, now that a bit of story has moved along it's time for a little more flash backs and possibly another long chapter like this one :3 I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry it took so long.


End file.
